happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Pt. 1
"Happy Trails" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-seventh and final episode of the first season. HTF's Episode Description It's no surprise that trouble abounds on the school bus and Lumpy just can't pull it together to save the gang from harm. What happens to our loveable cast? Do they survive? Will they return? Our only cliffhanger episode leaves fans clamoring for more! Plot The Happy Tree Friends are riding in a school bus, and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Drinking juice, sticking their heads out the windows, and enjoying a snack of peanuts means everyone is having a great time, even though they didn't get ready, follow directions, be cool, or participate. Lumpy is driving the bus, but he gets distracted by Petunia who has had one juice box too many and needs to use the toilet. Lumpy orders her to sit back down and, because of this distraction, he hits a bump in the road. Deterioration of the characters' lives comes to existence! The first victim is Cuddles. Cuddles' window quickly closes while he is leaning out the window, detaching his hands from his arms and slicing him in half in the process. The bus hits another bump just as Mime tosses a peanut up into his mouth, causing him to choke due to the nut going down the wrong flipping pipe (or because of his shock of seeing Cuddles dead). Mime fails to get a napping Sniffles' attention, so he tries waving to Lumpy for help. Not noticing that Mime is choking, Lumpy gets up from the driver's seat while the bus is still in motion and goes to reprimand Mime for causing a disturbance. As Mime suffocates, Petunia points out that the bus is headed for a curvy portion of the road with a cliff drop-off nearby. Lumpy and Petunia embrace each other in fear as Petunia urinates herself all over the floor in fright. The bus runs over the Cursed Idol, which causes Petunia to lose her balance. She falls on (and gets impaled by) the gear lever of the bus. Lumpy tries to shift gears, but this causes the hole in Petunia's torso to expand. Lumpy can't get the gears to move where he wants it, and as a result, the bus goes flying off a cliff, hitting two birds and flinging Toothy out the window. To be continued... Moral "Keep your promises!" Deaths #Cuddles is sliced in half when the window suddenly closes on him. #Mime chokes to death on a peanut. #Petunia is impaled on a gear lever. #The bus runs into two birds prior to flying off the cliff. #After driving off the cliff, Toothy is ejected from the bus and it is assumed that he died (Death not shown). #The Mole can be seen through the bus window at the very end, but he doesn't appear in Happy Trails Part 2, indicating he probably did not survive the crash (Death not shown). Goofs #At the beginning, Toothy has normal buckteeth when he sings in the bus. #The characters next to the windows change regularly. #In the credits, writer Paul Allan's name is misspelled as "Paul Allen". #After Cuddles gets sliced in half, his slippers are not on his feet. Also, both his feet have pink paw pads (Cuddles normally doesn't have any). #Mime has only one tooth. Later, when Mime chokes and his face turns violet, the one tooth turns violet too. #At first, Sniffles' trunk is in front of his book, but when Lumpy yells at Mime, his trunk is behind the book. #After Petunia points out the curving road, none of the regular Happy Tree Friends can be seen seated in the bus besides her and Lumpy. Instead, all of them are generic. #Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Mime aren't seen when Petunia wets herself or when Lumpy kills Petunia. #When Lumpy kills Petunia with the gear shift, her puddle of urine disappears. #Handy, Flaky, and The Mole are not seen on the bus until the end of the episode, whereas Flippy is not seen until Happy Trails Part 2, and Lifty & Shifty could have arrived on the island via their raft. #When Toothy flies out the window of the bus, he has no tail. However, it could have been cut off. #Lumpy's antlers change directions sometimes. #When Toothy is giggling, he has Giggles' voice. #The window was going to sliced Cuddles' head, but it sliced his body in half instead. (This goof is similar to Pitchin' Impossible's 5th goof) #It is unknown why The Mole would be in a bus because of his adult personality. Maybe it's because he's a counselor or a teacher. Trivia *The creators initially intended for this to be the final episode of the series, intentionally ending on a cliffhanger, but were surprised when they were asked to begin a second season of episodes. *This is the first time Mime has been able to produce a sound vocally. He would do this again in Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Keepin' it Reel and Something Fishy. *In the very beginning when Giggles, Toothy, Cuddles, and Petunia are looking out the bus window, they are singing the show's theme song *It is obviously seen that the bus hit their second bump on The Cursed Idol. *Petunia also had to go to the bathroom in Wingin' It, only that time she didn't wet herself as she used a toilet. *The Mole is the last character to die in the first internet season. Of the shown deaths, Toothy is the last character to die in the first internet series (since The Mole was only shown in the bus in the end, but didn't appear in part 2 and there were extra graves). *One of the few episodes with no closing iris (as it just faded and said To be continued). The others are Treasure Those Idol Moments, Double Whammy Part 1, Hello Dolly, and Idol Curiosity. *This is the first time The Mole and Mime die. *This is one of the few episodes that Mime dies a slow death, compared to his other deaths, which are instant. *Cuddles' death is similar to Petunia's death in Pitchin' Impossible. (It is because both of their half body gets silced off) But the difference is that Cuddles has his whole body sliced in half, and only Petunia's top half of her head gets sliced. *The color of the exterior of the bus is the exact same as Cuddles' body outline. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes